warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redtail/Archive 1
Can a male cat be tortoiseshell? I seem to recall reading several times in books about cat genetics that tortoiseshell is a pelt colour that can only be found in female cats. --Fidelis359 12:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC)Fidelis359 Of course!!!! My friend has a tortoiseshell tom. --User:Rainbreath The Erins have never payed any attention to cat genetics so this discussion would be better taken to the forum rather on the character talk page. Thanks. Please be sure to check out the new forums! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 14:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Guess you're right. I was just wondering. Fidelis359User Talk:Fidelis359Hi!13:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Tortie toms are very rare, but they exist. They're sterile, though.� Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 21:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I've got a lot of cats and have bred alot of the years and have never come across a Tortie tom, though I have a friend who swears they had one. I think they are just very very rare. Like having a pure ginger female they are supposed to be impossible to have, but I've had one so I guess the tortie thing is the same. *heavenily* Not all tortie toms are sterile. The most common cause is chimerism, which half the time will be two male embryos, thus resulting in a fertile cat. As for female gingers, just more uncommon than males, as ginger's sex linked. If the female only has one gene for it, they're a tortie. :) --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 21:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait, so, a ginger she-cat is rare? Pardon me if I misunderstood your comment [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Not rare, just that if you just go by logic rather than actual statistics, only 25% of ginger cats would be female. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 21:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Huh, that's interesting :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) What does 'a "sterile" cat' mean? Jayfeatherlover55 04:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It means a cat that is unable to produce offspring. Oreokittycat 03:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, tortoiseshell toms are sterile due to the fact that a cat requires two X chromosomes to make tortoiseshell or calico. A female cat has two X's and a male has an X and a Y. The only way this is possible is in the rare genetic mutation when a cat has two X chromosomes and one Y chromsome. This results in a male cat, but they are sterile. Goldenpaw, you're right, chimerism happens but there are only about 35 people in the US who have been identified to have this disease; it is increcibly rare. I doubt he had chimerism. I just think the authors didn't care. ♫ dovesong ♫ 05:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well Sandstar is right, they didn't really do their research on it, in fact, the Erins don't seem to care for Warriors, as they don't even remember their own characters, their fur, nor even realism. Tortoiseshell toms are VERY rare, but they are possible, though it is VERY, and I mean REALLY rare. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 14:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Redtail is the only tortoiseshell tom, because Robinpaw is a white and tortoiseshell tom. -- User:Rainbreath White and tortoiseshell is a coat colour known as calico, which is, like tortoiseshells, almost exclusivly found in females. As Eveningshine said to me earlier, toms can be tortoiseshells if they are combined embryos. I guess the same can be said for calicos. At any rate, yes, the Erins don't seem to remember their cats, as mistakes like Rowanclaw becoming a she-cat and Shadepelt being an elder after being a warrior for two books are common. Anyway, I had my question answered, so I'm not going to bore everyone and go on. [[User:Fidelis359|'Fidelis359']] 13:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sol is a tortoiseshell too--Nightfall101 06:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) So is Ripplestar 14:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC)GryfalconHeart (Linkin Park roxs ur soxs) Yea they do make quite a few mistakes! It's 1 in 3000 that a Tortoiseshell/Calico is a male. And I think ''it is said that they can act as the male ''or female ''so for once Erin can get away if Sol's, Redtail's, or Robinpaw's gender changes. LOL I ave a Calico cat (it's female, so she's not rare) and Calicos are very good looking cats. Recently she was fighting with another cat, though and a scratch just above her eye got infected so now she has to wear a cone like a dog. She looks hilarious XD Jayfeatherlover55 04:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Fidelis359, white and tortoiseshell like Robinpaw and Sweetpaw isn't calico. I know a cat who I name Leaf (coincidentally, I made a cat who looked like her with the name Leaf and then wham! I met a cat who looked like her so named her Leaf.) They just look like a white cat with little patches of tortoiseshell and usually a brown tabby striped tail. ♫ dovesong ♫ 05:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Gasp* Then Sandstorm could not have been born! [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 15:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Please take discussions like these to the forums. Thank you. 15:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Either Sparrowpelt or Adderfang was his mentor. Here's a quote from Bluestar's prophecy- "Dappletail and Stormtail shared fresh-kill nearby, while Sparrowpelt and Adderfang paced restlessly, their pelts fluffed against the chill. Their apprentices, Redpaw and Willowpaw, practiced battle moves at the edge of the clearing."--Nightfall101 04:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Adderfang must have been a typo. he couldn't have mentored either of them, they are his kits.--Dragonfrost 22:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) When Stormfur and Feathertail were kits in ThunderClan, Bluestar promised Graystripe he could mentor one of them. Of course he didn't, but that was mainly because he joined RiverClan. I think Adderfang could have mentored one of his kits--Nightfall101 04:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I doubt it. Maybe the writers forgot they were his kits...I'll just assume that. I know as well as anyone that it's possible For a cat to be mentored by one of his or her parents. Poppycloud mentored Mottlepaw, Graystripe mentored Stormfur (temporarily), and Raggedstar mentored Brokenstar. But it doesn't happen very often.--Dragonfrost 20:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) SORRY Okay, I'm soooo sorry! I was editing the page, adding his family members and tree, and when I hit "Save page", I found that like half the article was just ''gone. I've tried reparing it as best as I could. The references were somehow deleted, and so were the charart template and his character pixels. I fixed the template, but I don't really know how to fix the character pixels. I'm working on the references right now. Again, I so sorry!--Nightfall101 06:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Willowpelt? When was Willowpelt Redtail's daughter? I thought she was his sister! She IS! She is NOT Redtail's daughter! SANDSTORM is his daughter! But it says that she is his grand-daughter. That would mean she was Firestar's kit! HOLY CRUD! I tried fixing it but it would always freeze! Someone please fix this! Thanks! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 20:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, note the apology above. This is all my fault. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work--Nightfall101 22:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Willowpelt is DEFFINATLY NOT his daughter! Thats crazy!!!--Moonbreeze 19:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Daughter Since when is Sandstorm Redtail's daughter? It has never been mentioned. Gingerpelt 19:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I think Erin Hunter confirmed it in a chat. --Spottedwing 19:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't know about that. I did read a chat on wands and worlds where Viki said Redtail was her dad, but in a different one, she said he wasn't. I'm not sure about which one to go with. --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we should say she is his unconfirmed daughter or something. Or we should probably just leave it off the page until we know for sure. One way or another, if we say one thing, we should probably stick by it until it's proven wrong. --Duststar 17:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If you go to the Warriors website you can look at the family trees for Sandstorm, I think. I don't know why WWiki spends so much time on family trees when there are already some made. Jayfeatherlover55 05:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The family trees on the Warrioes website aren't correct. Oreokittycat 03:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The most recent chat was the one where it was confirmed that she was his daughter. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 04:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Mate Wasn't his mate Brindleface? Or was that never confirmed?Hollytail 20:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail It was recently confirmed on Vicky's facebook page and has been added to his article. [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 20:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Apprentices? Who did he mentor to become deputy? I assume he had been deputy long before Dustpaw was born, so he would have had to mentor another cat before. Go ShadowClan! 18:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw We don't know. --Dragonfrost 01:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Art Did his character sprite change? CinderLion 18:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC)CinderLion No, I don't think so. It looks the same as always. Whitestorm17 22:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) It changed a little but it's PCA's doing and nothing to worry about. In the future bring your image concerns to PCA and they'll handle them.AshshadowAg 23:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) He needs a bushy tail...